The painters curse
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: It is about a teen who learns his blood is cursed. Anything he draws can come to life and his emotions aren't helping the matter any. Oh yeah he has a ghost like version of him as a woman that is till he turns into one then the ghost is the male.


A/N -This is for mature auidences. It is rated 18+ so yeah It was one of my stories made for someone. It is about a teen who learns his blood is cursed. Anything he draws can come to life and his emotions aren't helping the matter any. Oh yeah he has a ghost like version of him as a woman that is till he turns into one then the ghost is the male. Getting you confused? Good now go read to learn about it Yuujakumi=solitude, Fukyu no=timeless

It has been five years since the boy's art started to take life. The first time was when his best friend took their own life. A painting of his friend came to life as the boy sat on his bed. This was the first of many times to come. Now that you know when it started let us begin the story.

A school yard filled with teens seems perfectly normal, but under it all it has hidden a powerful person. In the corner of the school yard is two sixteen year old boys. They are goofing off as one of them is drawing. His sketch book is filled with mythical beast of legend.

"Come on Aidan...let me see what you drew this time?"

He smiled to his friend letting him see a beautiful pheonix. The pheonix was wrapped around a woman with a long slinder blade. They both looked up as a bell rang, sadly enough school had to continue. They get up walking different directions to their classes. Aidan sits down in his class only to be singled out by his teacher. A sigh is let out as he really doesn't know the answer to the question.

"Now every pay close attention. Since it seems that even Mister Yuujakumi isn't paying attention. It seemed that this teacher always singled him out. Aidan drew the teacher getting eatten by his own chalk eraser. A laugh was almost heard but he managed to remain silent. In another room on the school yard was his friend Seth. Seth had been blocked off in the kendo changing room. Three of the upper classmen stood there with twisted smiles to their lips. One of them started to watch the door as the other two approached him. He tried to run to the window as one of the guys pulled him down to the ground.

One of the guys pins his hands over his head. The other one smiles while pulling at the uniform for kendo class. When they see Seth trying to yell one of them pulls himself out, pushing into Seths mouth. Seth tries to pull kicking the guy pulling at his clothing. The one in his mouth punches him hard when being bitten. His clothes had been removed as the other guy pulled out pushing into him dry. A smile to the guys lips seeing the pain in Seths eyes.

Seth tries to pull away again, his body being thrusted up and down with the pumps of the guy in him. A few tears roll down his face as the one in his mouth started to push his head up and down. They continue till one orgasims then switch places, they even get the one at the door. Once their done with him they leave him laying on the floor. His body had several bruises and cuts from fighting them. Seth got up running to a trash can throwing up. His tears still going down his face. He gets up dressing himself, walking to the stairs leading to the roof.

A few teachers saw Seth but they didn't think anything of it. All the teachers knew he was a good student of which hadn't had problems. Aidan sat up in his chair almost like a gut feeling. The teacher yelled at him as he got up running from the room. Seth stood on the roof on the outside part of the fence staring down. It was a nice clear blue day, ironic he thought. Seth glanced back as letting his body fall, he saw Aidan running to him. In a soft tone with tears he spoke.

"I'm sorry.."

Aidan screamed almost leaping himself to catch him but it was already to late. He could see on the ground Seth. The sight of his bloody body made his knees give out under his weigth.

"S...eth..."

Several people ran outside then screamed themselves. One of the female teachers ran to the roof. She saw Aidan clentching his fist puching at the roof. When she went to touch him he brushed her hand off. Aidan stands up walking down the stairs ignoring everyone. He walked up to Seth's body pulling a necklace from him.

"Mister Yuujakumi what are you doing?"

Aidan turned only to glare at the teachers. His eyes couldn't hold back the tears falling. If anyone had really started anything now...he wouldn't mind fighting them. He walked to his house falling against the door balling like a baby. Seth was his best friend...the only one who never cared who his parents had been. Aidan had been the child of two very wealthy and successful artist that just happened to be serial killers.

"Why...why would you?"

He couldn't keep thinking about it. Aidan got up walking into his dojo, attacking the dummies with full force. His body broke in a sense after a while forcing him to halt his actions. Police found his house knocking on the door. When he answered it they started to question what Seth was really like. After a few minutes they told him that Seth had been raped. It took all his might to keep a calm face with the police. They stopped questioning him after two hours.

Aidan walked upstairs stripping his clothing climbing into a huge shower. He leant his head down laughing to himself. Tears fell with the water masking the pain all but his eyes.

"Hmmph...seems like you got your wish uncle. I'm now suffering just what you always wanted. Seth...I'll find them. I don't care what I have to do."

His soft orange eyes shimmered as he looked to the light above his head. Everything was falling apart. He gets out laying on the bed with nothing but a towel. His golden skin sticking out against the red sheets of his bed. Everything goes into a fog as his rock music is blaring. It was nice to not actually have neighbnors. A perk to being a rich ass teenager who's parents were killed by police. It is a day before he awakes to find several messages on his phone. The service for Seth was going to be that night. Seth's parents always hated Aidan but couldn't help letting their son be friends with him.

Aidan listened to the messages mainly ignoring most of them. He sat there running his hand through his white hair. It was choppy in the front then long in the back. When the last message came up it freaked him out. It sounded like a voice from one of his dreams. Thinking it was all in his mind he replayed the message.

"Aidan...I know you are in pain. We can't keep running away from everything. Soon enough the power of our blood will start to show again."

His eyes were confused seeing that there really wasn't a message. Was this all in his head or was someone playing a cruel joke? That night he got into a black suit going to the service. Everything was going fine till he saw Seth in the casket. His mind started to race as sweat came down his face. Seth's mother was even worried, as she went to touch him he ran from the service. Aidan stops near a park breathing heavy.

The sight of Seth in the casket hit him harder then he thought. It made the fall go through his mind again. A hour passes when he calls Seths mother apolgizing. She was just glad that nothing was wrong. It was at that moment she realized what her son saw in Aidan. He walks back to his house pulling off the suit sitting there in boxers. He leant against the wall behind his bed starting to draw. The image he wanted to badly was Seth. When he was done drawing there was Seth standing in his school uniform with a smile. Adain put the sketch book down letting out a scream. There was something special that woke up with his scream.

Seth's image in the picture vanished as forming onto the bed. Aidan jumped back falling off the bed with a stunned look. Seth looked around like nothing happened, it was like a dream. Aidan stood up walking over poking him, he was real. Could this be what that womans voice meant? The power she said would awaken once more.

"Aidan what the hell is wrong with you?"

He couldn't speak but fell onto his bed. His hand went over his mouth still in shock. How the hell did this happen? Seth was dead and he knew it.

"Seth...what is the last thing you remember?"

Seth looked confused sitting down next to him. Questioning what was remembered was a good thing but there was no answer for a few minutes.

"Nothing..."

Seth had looked down knowing something terrible happened. Aidan couldn't help but to be happy but he was also slightly afriad. He'd seen Seths dead body tonight.

"Seth you're dead. You lept from the school building."

He could see his friend trying to wrap what mind they had around this subject. Aidan stands up walking over to his window, when he looked back Seth was gone. The sketch book had his image on it once more.

"This is cruel."

He sat down looking to the picture about to shred it but puts it in his desk. The womans voice is heard again but it sounded like it was actually there.

"I warned you Aidan. See what happens when you can't control it. What if one of those beast came to life? It would kill people you know."

Aidan couldn't see anyone and knew his house was locked. An arm wraps around his shoulders allowing the woman to be seen. She was a ghost image that looked like him as a woman. Aidan stared at her, her giving him a soft smile.

"This is some fucking crazy dream. There is no way Seth was here or you."

She laughed her image pulling from his body to sit onto the bed.

"Sadly it is all true. You're friend was here and so am I. It is better to say I'm always here considering you and I are one."

She watched as he fell into his desk chair. His face couldn't even begin to catch up with his reality.

"Who are you?"

She let out a frustrated sigh looking to his face.

"Listen carefully would you? I am you, you are me, we are one. You're friend is dead. The picture you drew came to life because of the power of our blood. If you don't want people to be hurt pay close attention. We are very special... anything we draw can come to life. You have to be more weary of just randomly drawing. It is only till you have control of the power."

Aidan stood up grabbing a pair of sweat pants, pulling them on going down the stairs. She gave him a pissed look following. He stopped at the door being able to still see her, deciding to ignore her. Aidan walks from the house grabbing a baggy sweat shirt from a chair. His car sat in the drive way almost collecting dust. It was the first time in a year he'd drive it. As getting in he can see the girl already in the car. The sight threw him off since the car was locked.

"How...did you get in here?"

She smiled patting the drivers seat. He sat down not knowing what else to do. This was like a bad dream that kept on getting worse.

"I'm real but yet I'm not real. Like I told you before you and I are one."

Aidan thought great I have a split personality and it has to be a annoying pain in the ass. His thought must have been noticable visually since she glared.

"Okay, let me say I do believe you...what then?"

He looked to her as starting the car. It took two tries before the engine turned over.

"If you do believe me then you and I need to work together. It is hard enough being like this...but if we learn to become closer it helps."

Aidan didn't speak a word for over an hour till they reached the ocean. The water was crashing against some rocks as he got out of the car. She watched him carefully as he walked to the waters edge. It had always been a calming thing his mother did when he was younger.

"So if you are me, and I'm you...do you know if I would kill?"

His question made her eye brow raise walking over sitting next to him. She looked up to him with a faint smile.

"Yes, in fact you have killed before...it isn't known that you're parents taught you to kill. They took you on every killing spree they had. The only person who knew was Seth and he didn't care."

Aidan sat down next to her as a wave hit hard on the waves, splashing water over them.

"I guess you're right. We really are one person."

The words seemed like a terrible curse to his lips. What could have caused this or was this actually his mind playing tricks. He leant back letting the sand stain his white hair. She leant over touching his face with a soft expression.

"One day this hell will be gone for the most part."

Aidan couldn't help but to laugh at that. He could feel and see her so this wasn't him going crazy. His body started to feel strange as a soft glow came over his body. Slowly his physical body started to shift, as his slight whimpering cry sounded like a womans. Aidan closed his eyes but when they re-opened...he was now a she.

"What the fucking hell!"

Aidan now sounded and looked like a girl version of himself. He could see his appearance standing next to him.

"I told you we are one. You can be a woman or a man. This is for you to decide which one you want to be. It is a curse of our blood...we are allowed to live one way then forced to live another."

Aidan stared at herself not wanting to believe it. This now officially the worse moment of her life. When she went to move her breast pushed into her knees.

"I...oh shit. Not only am I a chick but I've got big breast. How long does this damn thing last?"

Aidan looked over to him seeing that he was laughing.

"Well to be honest for sixteen years..then you get to choose."

When the sixteen years went through her head, birds went flying. Aidan let out a scream as loud as her lungs would let her.

"Oh calm down I am only joking with you. You can turn back after a while. It might take days or weeks. This might happen often just to warn you."

She stood up dusting the sand from her body walking to the car. The sky was getting dark as she sped off down the road. When she got home it was strange starting to strip the clothing off. Feeling naked breast of her own made her body send chills down her spine. Aidan sighed stripping the bottoms walking to her dresser getting some boxers.

"This is freaky...couldn't I just be one part freak instead of 100% freakish."

The thought made her laugh as looking through the closet. She found a lose fitting pair of leather pants and a baggy blue collared shirt. It was rather amusing though in total thought. Aidan wondered what some people would do seeing a female version of himself.

"What are you doing Aidan? This isn't a game."

Aidan glared at him walking from the closet. He brushed his hair pulling it back tighter.

"Yeah you're right it isn't a game. If I'm stuck as a woman I want to be able to live still. I'm not going to be in prison in my own flesh."

She got herself a side backpack that was never used putting some stuff in it. Aidan walks from the house with a slight smile. The car looked like it would be easier to travel incase needed to leave. Aidan starts the car driving down town to a local hang for the teens. When she got out several guys gawked at her.

"Dude, what the hell we didn't know Aidan had a twin?"

Aidan smirked walking over to the guys, he knew they had been the upper classmen. Seth had been telling him about a few idiots who kept attacking at him. Aidan gentley traced along the leader of the groups chin, walking off. When they started to follow she smiled, knowing Seth would be put to rest. When the leader wrapped his arm around her waist she stabbed into him with a needle. The other two go at her but barely miss, the first of the other two getting stabbed with another needle. When the other two started to fall the last one was freaking out.

"You raped him, you caused him to kill himself. Now you will pay for it."

Her voice was cold chasing after the other man. Quickly she stabbed into him with another needle. As the boy fell to the ground he could see the vicious look to Aidans eyes.

"I'm Aidan Yuujakumi who was his best friend."

Seeing the teenager on the ground sent pleasure through her body. It was a releif to know her friends rapist were dead. She walked from the alley with a smile to her face climbing back into the car. When arriving home she started to cry. Her soft orange eyes looked across her yard, seeing faint images of her best friend.

"You should have let me help you."

Aidan could feel his ghost wrap his arms around her. It was still weird to feel his flesh, the warmth that was given off.

"Everything will be okay Aidan."

It was easy to say but it being true was a different story. Every fiber in her body knew that things wouldn't be alright. This was just the start of more troubles. Aidan turns off the car climbing out just leaning against it. The moon shined down brightly lighting up her front yard. A statue that Seth picked out seemed to shine in the light. It was of a angel, they were his favorites.

"Maybe you're right ghost. Since I don't want to call you Aidan as well...it feel weird doing it."

He laughed looking to her with a smile. The ghost of her stared up at the moon with a longing.

"You don't remember when it happened last time?"

Aidan looked over at him. It was true since she had no idea.

"Yeah, this is all new to me. If my memory would have allowed me to remember...maybe it would have helped."

She watched as the ghost let out a sigh. The look to his face was remorse in many ways.

"We were just four years old. Mother and father had been sitting in the living room. It was the first time one had figured out who they were...in truth it was our uncle. He was afraid to tell anyone, knowing they could kill him. We sat there playing with a small sketch pad. Uncle had hired several men to sneak into the property, each a trained killer."

He went silent for a minute taking a breathe. It was as though the memory was painful for him.

"The men came from all directions as mother and father started to fight them. When mother was cut something in us snapped. The drawing of a monster came to life. The monster tore each man limb from limb. It was then that our parents knew the family curse wasn't gone...it had just skipped a generation. All I remember other wise is we passed out. It was from that day I was hidden from your sight till now."

Aidan smiled thinking about his parents, but it faded after a minute.

"I suppose this is just something we both got to deal with. I hate knowing that you are here, let alone turning into a woman."

Aidan walks into the house going to her room. Everything was starting to make sense in a strange way. In the morning to Aidans relief she was now a he once more. The ghost was cracking up seeing the look to his face.

"Shut up damn it. I got school so don't fucking bug me."

She glares to Aidan as he takes a shower pulling on his school uniform. When he arrived at school several people kept whispering about him. Everyone thought he was losing his mind.

"If you're going to stare take a fucking picture you damn idiots."

This was going to be one of those days. The female teacher who was on the roof walks up to him.

"Mister Yuujakumi how are you feeling today?"

She was actually one of the teachers he got along with oddly enough.

"Fine, I guess."

Aidan let out a sigh then gave a fake smile to make her feel better. She smiled walking off to tend to her classroom. He walks to the roof of the school just leaning against one of the rails. This was something Seth and he did all the time. He turns when hearing someone voice.

"We saw your sister during the weekend Yuujakumi. So why isn't she coming here, or is it she is sickened by being your sibling?"

Six upper classmen stood there looking to him. Their eyes had the same vicious look his own had that night.

"Hmmph, Seems like my sister shot you idiots down. What a shame none of you have enough balls for her taste. Now how about you get moving or else this might get a little nasty."

They each look at one another then laugh. None of them knew how dangerous Aidan could possibly become. He let out a annoyed sigh when one of the guys start to come at him. The other five smirk coming at him all at once. Aidan allows one of them to hit his side, punching the other guy hard enough to cough up some blood.

One of the guys knocks him to the ground as Aidan pulls out a pen, stabbing it into the guys foot. A yell echos through the school halls, forcing the teachers to come. When they see the fighting it frightens most. The male teacher who always singles out Aidan starts throwing boys catching Aidan.

"What the fuck is wrong with you kid? You want to end up like your parents?"

Aidan glared at him from the corner of his eyes, sending a punch to the teachers face. The male falls to the ground holding his jaw. Aidans voice was cold when speaking.

"Screw you...screw all of you fucking bastards. You don't know shit about my parents or even me."

He pushes past people as police had already been called. Police spot Aidan as tackling him to the ground hard. He bangs his head back giving one of the police a nose bleed. The other officer manages to cuff him. Aidan didn't say a word as they drove him to the police station. The chief of police tried to get him to talk but only got a nose bleed as well. They finally had to place him in solitary. Once the police are gone Aidan can see his ghost once more. She looked pissed as hell seeing him confined like a dog.

"You really know how to piss people off Aidan. I mean seriously have you ever heard of something called restraint? This isn't good you know...we might be in serious trouble."

Aidan ignored her just letting his head lean against the cell walls. The bindings on his arms starting to come undone. His ghost stared at him seeing his arms come around to his front. Aidan stretched some leaning against the wall once again.

"So what..."

His ghost almost looked like she could kill him right now. Her eyes flared with rage hearing how this all seemed not to affect him.

"Aidan we can't stay locked up. They are going to charge you. If we end up in prison then what happens when you become the she and I become the he?"

The ghost was making a good point, no matter how annoying. Aidan lets out a sigh walking over to the cell door. He could see a few police down the hall which still looked really pissed off.

"Yo, I get a phone call."

A female police officer stands up letting out a sigh when the men didn't move. She walks to the cell looking at Aidan. The restraints were on the floor next to the bench.

"Aidan Yuujakumi if I let you out there better not be another case of you losing control. This is the only chance you will be getting kid."

She unlocked the cell door walking him to the phone. Aidan looked to her as she gave a side ways smile. In all truth it was funny to her to see the cheif with a nose bleed. He calls a old family friend of his parents. When the voice listened to him, it sounded amused.

"Alright kid. I'll have the charges dropped but next time...well lets just say you will have to serve time."

The woman police officer walked him back to the cell. He sat back down waiting only two hours till the woman returned. She was smiling as walking him from the cell to the front. Many of the male police officers glared at Aidan making rude remarks. At the entrance waiting for Aidan was a tall man standing at 6'3. The man had soft carmel colored skin with light blue eyes, and his hair a pitch black. A smile came to Aidan's face seeing him next to the police officer who was first to get a nose bleed along with a broken nose.

"Aidan you're getting to be just like that father of yours. It would make him very proud."

The police officer went to say something but held his tongue. The man Aidan called was a diplomat from another country. He walked next to him till reaching the car.

"Thanks Jacob...sorry to have pulled you into this."

Jacob pulled him into his arms holding him tightly.

"Never say sorry to me about this Aidan. Your father was my first and my closest friend in my life. I would do anything in my power to help you out. They said I could only do this once though."

Aidan nodded watching Jacob leave. This was the only person he would ever trust enough other then Seth to call. The police in the station watched as he walked off. When he was out of their sight the female officer hits the men.

"Leave the kid alone. If you want your asses kicked then go after by all means."

They ignore her starting to work once more knowing she was actually right. Aidan walks pass an old school building one he always visited as a child. A small light is going through the halls as a child laugh echo's to his ears.

"What the hell..."

His ghost grabs onto him, she was sensing something of evil nature. Aidan looks to her as seeing the fear rising in her eyes. They both look around not hearing the laughter any longer. In a low almost whisper a voice is heard around them.

"So another one lives. How powerful are you child?"

His ghost clings harder into his arm. Aidan takes off at a run as the voice started to laugh. It wasn't following but was amused at how afriad they'd become. Once far away he stops leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breathe.

"What the fuck was that ghost?"

He looks to her as she is trying to figure this out herself.

"I..have no idea. I've never delt with something like this before now Aidan."

He let himself fall to the ground as the sky opened up, rain falling down hard. Aidan closed his eyes just letting the world fall onto him.

"Ghost...I think that our lives are going to get a hell of a lot worse from here and out."

She stood there looking to his body soaking wet, nothing but him could even touch her. His shirt clung to his chest as some of his hair fell over his eyes. Aidan was empty right now, not knowing what to really feel. He looks to his ghost with a smile.

"I suppose that if we keep living ghost it just proves how fucking stubborn we can be."

She laughs sitting down next to him leaning her head onto his shoulder. This was the first time Aidan was happy to have his ghost. To know that no matter what happens he isn't truly alone.

In the morning it is the normal routine of getting ready for school. Aidan hadn't even thought about the fighting from the day ealier. When he got to school the principal stood there with his face high.

"Aidan Yuujakumi you are here by ex-spelled from this school till further notice."

The principal didn't even wait to see the response walking into the grounds. Aidan smirked turning around walking back towards town. It was still to early for him to head home...plus annoying. He stopped in front of a store called "Fukyu no". It looked like the years hadn't been so kind to it. A old woman sat in a chair looking to her window. She had a smile seeing how Aidan was admiring things.

When he noticed her, he walked into the store. It was far more interesting on the inside. Aidan had never seen art like that hanging on her walls. She watched him walk through the store then stop at a painting. The painting had a young man who looked almost exactly like Aidan. It was then the woman stood up walking over placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"That is a painting from a vision. It was fortold of a young man who would change the world. This painting was done in the early 17th century."

Aidan stared at the painting in awe of hearing her words. There could be no way someone could know how he looked then...or could they. The woman patted his shoulder walking back to her chair. He followed her sitting on the floor next to her.

"So...how do you know all that? If you don't mind me asking?"

She laughed a little, starting to cough then calmed down.

"Honestly?"

He stared up at her face seeing something strange in her eyes.

"Yeah that would be nice."

The old woman took a sip of water from a bottle then smiled.

"To be honest I was there. I was only eight at the time. It was amasing watching him paint this piece. My father had loved to paint anything he saw in a vision."

Aidan shook his head thinking about what he just heard. Could this be true? Was this eldery woman from the 17th century? The woman looked down to his face and laughed once more.

"It is all true young man. Most people think I am a crazy old woman...but I lived then. My father was very poor, so the paintings made the living. You're name is Aidan...he told me it. He said you were the one to change the world. A child who had to lose everything to gain anything. Your ghost must be here too...it is a shame no one else can see it."

His eyes instantly locked onto the woman. This really wasn't the ramblings of an old woman. She even knew about his ghost.

"Start talking more old lady. If you know all this shit then what next? More bullshit coming at me?"

She didn't speak a word but instead pulled a small book out. Aidan watched her stand up but was suprized at the book falling into his lap.

"Take it...I need to rest now young one."

Aidan stood up walking from the store, looking to the old tattered book. It had print that would be very valuable in antique stores.

"Aidan can we trust that old hag?"

He ignored his ghost looking to the book more. The first page was addressed to him. Ghost peered at the page then went silent.

"It read as such : Aidan Yuujakumi if you are reading this then my daughter lived to hand it to you. I lived in the 17th century as a poor man. Sadly enough my curse was much like your own. It was to never be allowed to come out of poverty. I tried to raise my only child to be strong and know wrong from right. This is hard for you to know but I care dearly for you and your ghost. Time is not always nice to one who is gifted. In the future for you many trails will come. I can't tell you about them all and for this I'm sorry.

This will be the second day you will come across that voice once more from the school. I must warn you now it is more evil then imagined. This evil has lived for far longer then my visions will allow me to know. I couldn't paint this all out for you. It is nearing my end so please forgive me for rushing. Aidan when you learn how to control your power things will open but also close for you. The man you are now will be dead as a new one stands alive.

Now at the end as my last breathe escape...I plead that you never lose what makes you human."

Aidan sat down on a bench in the park looking to the book. It had several paintings of things in his life already. It had Seth jumping as he held out his arms for him. This was freaking him out especially the ending. What did he mean don't lose what makes him human?

"Ghost don't even say a fucking word."

She didn't move as watching him walk away. He wanted to be alone which was impossible. Aidan watches a little boy run to his mother. He fell scrapping his knee. The mother smiles giving him a gentle hug kissing him. Seeing this made something hurt in Aidan's chest. He fell to the ground clintching his chest breathing heavy.

"G..ho..st.."

She appeared next to him worried, then fear rose in her. His hand touched a drawing a child did of a monster as it started to come to life. Aidan barely was able to yell run as it slashed at people. He fell onto his side clintching harder at his chest, air escaping, pain searing through his entire body. People screamed running as the monster tore trees from the root, throwing them at every direction.

Slowly Aidan forces his body to sit up, looking to the monster. In a low pained voice he speaks.

"I made..you..now die."

The monster yells out as being pulled into the side walk concrete. When the monster is gone he stands running. Aidan doesn't stop to even breath going to his house. He barely makes it into the door as falling onto the floor. He hated crying but couldn't help balling.

"BASTARDS!"

His soft orange eyes looked like they bore a red tint to them looking to his ghost. She only sat next to him, pulling him into her arms. It was a comfort to feel her embrace. A ring causes him to stand up walking to the phone. His eyes scared his ghost seeing the shock. On the line was that same mans voice from the school.

"Poor littlee Aidan...seems your little heart can't take seeing others happy. What a shame it would have been fun to see that monster kill people. Next time try not to look so damn pathetic would you?"

His voice laughed then it was a dull dail tone. Aidan slammed the phone down breaking it.

"When we meet you will suffer you sun of a bitch. This is a promise I make to myself."

Ghost didn't move but held onto her arm watching as Aidan walked upstairs.

"Aidan...how far are you going to fall?"

Ghost walked to the phone looking to it then faded. Aidan sat on the bed trying to focus on a picture of a rabbit on a book. It takes an hour but the rabbit forms. He smirks seeing it fade after a minute continuing till he passes out. 


End file.
